The Long Awaited Clash! Duncan vs Scott!
by MegaKnight2000
Summary: Tensions grow within the RVB to the point where a bloody and intense fight seems inevitable between Duncan and Scott. Can anything dissuade these two from it?


**Hey guys here for another oneshot starring Total Drama's RVB gang. Hoping to expand the group more and more through various fics if the chance presents itself. This little oneshot just came out of the blue and something that I really wanted to write out. Well, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Total Drama related**

"Now, now _amigos _let's calm down and try to sort this out." Alejandro tried reasoning out to his teammates Duncan and Scott, who were locked in a vicious glaredown.

"Calm about what? I'm TIRED of Juvie boy getting all the credit!" Scott yelled. "We took down the Silver Shark and what does the leader say before he loses consciousness? "Damn Alejandro and _Duncan... _" like I can understand the statement towards you since you're kind of the leader in the group, but _Duncan_? Like what the fuck?!"

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Dude get over it. You're acting like a little kid right now. It doesn't matter _who_ gets the credit or not. RVB just took out one of the biggest gangs in the district. We literally _run _one of the key districts now so... I honestly don't know what you have to bitch about."

"Yeah of course _you _wouldn't care because _you _got the praise but that leaves people like me and Lightning as light weights!" Scott glared.

"But I don't see _Lightning _whining about it, do you?" Duncan scoffed as he and Scott looked over at Lightning, who was devouring a massive amount of protein powder.

"Sha-licious. Lightning's been waiting for this new Protein Powder Deluxe for _weeks_." Lightning mumbled through consumption of said powder.

"Jeez bromigo, atleast talk _without _your mouth being full of protein." Alejandro grimaced. "It just comes off as unsanitary."

"Sha-please." Lightning scoffed. "Lightning's a king at multi-tasking. Back home, they used to call me Twin Thunderbolts because I'm able to strike two big tasks down at the same time. Sha-BAM!" With this said, Lightning returned his attention back to his powder with Alejandro, Duncan and Scott rolling their eyes in disgust.

"Yeah... Lightning's not smart enough to tie his own shoes or use the toilet, so he wouldn't know if he's being shafted for a juvie boy." Scott said.

"Ugh... making such a big deal over something so damn stupid." Duncan groaned. "Like literally, if you pulled your own weight, maybe you would have been noticed."

That last line insulted Scott to the core and only added on to the anger he had towards Duncan. "If _I _pulled my own weight? Just like I saved your sorry ass last week from getting jumped by The Landmasters?" Scott jeered earning a glare from Duncan.

"Well cmon... it was the _least _you could do to make up for me saving your dirt-eating behind from the Killer Moths two weeks ago." Duncan smirked.

"You really believe you're better than me, don't you?" Scott said, with venom pouring out of his voice.

"I never said that, did I? But if _you _think so, then it _must _be true." Duncan replied back with the same amount of venom in his voice.

Alejandro sensed that tensions were really picking up between the two boys and as leader, he felt he should try to ease the situation as best as possible. Though, he wasn't blind to some of these signs as Duncan and Scott formed a rivalry sometime between seasons 5 and 6 of Total Drama. Since joining RVB, it seems to have almost _double _in size instead of diminish since they're teammates and all. Every gang they took out, Duncan and Scott sort of had this competition on who would take out more guys than the other. At first, it was truly beneficial to the group, but now it's starting to weigh in on their bad boy egos. Alejandro tried to prevent this, seeing as being bad with a strategy and clear mind is key, but being bad with no sense of direction would lead to ruin and destruction of the person and his group.

"Bromigos... it's not about who's better. We're a team. The only people we _should _be directing our focus towards is our enemies, which is basically every other gang that's not us." Alejandro pointed out. "Us fighting like this will get us _nowhere. _Now stop being _idiotas _and bury this pathetic hatchet already."

"I don't have a problem with the group, do _you _Scott?" Duncan asked with mockery in his voice which Scott caught on to with ease.

"Actually I do. It's a juvie princess with multiple piercings, a tacky mohawk and a big gooey heart for little birdies." Scott smirked.

"Coming from a farmer who smells his pits, eats shit and is a shark's bitch...yeah... being a juvie "princess" seems pretty damn nice." Duncan glared.

Lightning who finished consuming his meal, walked back to the group. "Damn, ya'll still at it? Just kiss and make up already. Haven't seen you guys this worked up since that thing with Courtney."

"Courtney..." Alejandro mused with his finger tapping his chin. "Wait... don't tell me all this is over some old obsession with _Courtney_... is it?"

Duncan and Scott looked back at Alejandro and Lightning. In mere seconds, both boys burst out in laughter with Lightning and Alejandro looking on in confusion.

"Haha. You think this is all because of _Courtney_?" Duncan laughed. "No way. Anything I felt for her before was just a need for attention. That "need" is long gone and is being met by someone else..."

"Yeah. As if I would fight for _Courtney _after she drew a _rat tail _on me. Like who the fuck does that? That's just unforgivable. So basically...fuck her." Scott chuckled.

"So if it isn't about Courtney, then what's all this animosity about?" Alejandro inquired.

"Well _first _off..." Scott began. "I didn't only recently hold some "animosity" towards Duncan. I've held it for a _long _time. Say like when I first saw Duncan on TV back when Total Drama Island was airing. Back at the farm and at school, I was known as the baddest dude around and was literally feared by everyone around me or hated or whatever. Since people got into Total Drama, they constantly talk about Duncan's "bad boy rep" and gossip about all the shit he's done or _claims _to have done. So they start fearing _him _and started sidelining _me. _Any devious action I did afterwards, it was always being compared to Duncan and how I could be the "new Duncan" if I continue doing even badder shit. Like...what the hell?! I lost all credibility fo-for that _delinquent" _Scott then pointed at Duncan with vicious glare on his face which Duncan returning a glare of his own.

"So you're telling me, you're just jelly on how popular my rep is?" Duncan said.

"Pretty much... and you don't even _deserve _it since you cuddle with bunnies and birdies plus you gave a shit about your teammates on the show." Scott seethed in anger. "Since when have _I _given a shit about _anyone _on that damn show besides myself?"

"Uhh... Courtney?" Duncan smirked.

"BESIDES COURTNEY!" Scott screamed. "Betcha can't think of anyone. I don't know _why _they compare me to _you._ It's like people want to be blind dumbasses on purpose! I've held this resentment towards you for a long time but kept it hidden as you can see from our brief meeting in Season 4 and on the same team for Season 5."

"Whatever dude... not my fault you feel that way" Duncan retorted. "It's really not that big a deal. But if you _really _feel that bitter, whatcha gonna do about it?"

"The only thing I _can _do. Embarrass you in front of the guys." Scott said as he got his fists up.

"Woah seriously? You want to do _that_? Well it's your funeral. Don't say I didn't warn you." Duncan shrugged as he got his fists up as well.

"Now now... we can all settle this as civilized gentlemen and not as brutish neanderthals." Alejandro tried to reason.

"Civilized gentlemen... dude we're in a _bad boy_ group in a _gang _infested environment." Duncan rolled his eyes. "Last thing anyone's going to worry about is keeping their sneakers or shirt clean.

"_Si _but-"

"Just shut up Alejandro." Scott interrupted rudely. "This is between me and Duncan-Do Gooder. We'll settle this _bad boy style. _

Alejandro sighed, knowing he can't really stop them at this point. Tired of arguing, he made his way to sit with Lightning, who was watching the upcoming fight.

"So let's place bets. Who do you thinks gonna sha-own this round?" Lightning asked.

Alejandro raised an eyebrow up in disbelief. "Really...? You wanna bet at a time like this?"

"Uhh...sha-yeah? It's not like we got anything else to do." Lightning shrugged.

As much as he hates to admit it, Lightning does have a good point and seeing as he can't really do anything to prevent the fight between Duncan and Scott, he decided to go with the flow. To be honest, he was tired of trying to be the gentleman and part of him _wants _to see the fight.

"Fine... we'll wager 20 bucks. I got my money on Duncan."

"Sha-cool. I got money on Scott then. Can't wait to get that money. Sha-jackpot."

"Not if Duncan doesn't _totally _destroy Scott." Alejandro smirked.

"Sha-please. Scott's totally owning Duncan here." Lightning smirked back.

With nothing more to say, Alejandro and Lightning looked back at Duncan and Scott, who were both getting ready for the biggest fight in a long time. For Scott, this fight will prove once and for all that he's better than Duncan and hopefully get the respect that he deserves. For Duncan, this fight is just a way to shut Scott up and to prove his rep as a bad boy and not as a nice boy as Scott loves to mock him with. Too much is on the line for both boys.

"You ready?" Scott said.

"Only if you are." Duncan replied.

Lightning and Alejandro began to sweat at this amount of tension surrounding the environment. As Duncan and Scott went to swing their fist at the other, it felt as everything around them slowed down and breathing became more of a challenge itself for Alejandro and Lightning at this sickening amount of animosity in the air.

"ROCK."

"PAPER"

"SCISSORS"

"Huh?" Alejandro and Lightning said, completely dumbfounded. Duncan and Scott had their hands out in the scissor symbol.

"Damn. We got the same one..." Scott snarled.

"Well let's go again." Duncan replied.

"ROCK"

"PAPER"

"SCISSORS"

They both had out the paper symbol causing both boys to growl in annoyance.

"ROCK"

"PAPER"

"SCISSORS."

They now had the rock symbol which further added more fuel to the boys' annoyance.

"Damn it. We keep getting the same one." Scott muttered.

"Well hopefully we can end this with the next round." Duncan growled. "Because this shit is starting to get annoying."

Both boys had their fists raised and took a second to glare at each other. Too much was on the line here so there losing was not an option. As the last bit of sweat slid down their skin and hit the ground, they began their next and hopefully last round.

"ROCK"

"PAPER"

"SCIS-WHAT THE HELL? GWEN?!"

"Wait what?" Duncan looked back for a second and as he had the scissors sign out, Scott changed his paper sign to the rock sign with a smirk on his face.

"My mistake. Guess it must have been the poster." Scott said with fake apologetic smile. "But it looks like you lose the game, buddy boy. Rock beats scissors."

"No way! You cheated!" Duncan yelled.

"Did not! As you said to me, don't get _jelly._ It's not a big deal." Scott chuckled earning a glare from Duncan.

Meanwhile, Alejandro was fuming as he made he dug inside his pocket for the 20 dollars.

"It was so obvious Scott cheated at the last second." Alejandro muttered.

"Hey he did say it was an honest mistake. Not his fault so hand over the sha-dough." Lightning sneered.

"Ugh fine here..._idiota molesto._" Alejandro groaned as he gave Lightning the money, then walked off somewhere to sulk about the dishonor that's been brought to his wallet's pride and his family name.

"Sha-yeah boy. Now Lightning's gonna buy himself 10 _more _bottles of protein!" Lightning smiled.

Duncan was still sore about his loss but decided to be a man and congratulate Scott on his win.

"No use on moping so put it here, man." Duncan said as he brought his hand out. "Congratulations."

Scott looked at him with a face of uncertainty if Duncan's being sincere or trying to pull one over him. But he shrugged it off due to being giddy about besting Duncan, so he shook Duncan's hand with Duncan pulling him in for a man hug and Scott returning it. After what felt like an eternity, they pulled out from the hug and Scott walked off to go brag to Lightning about how bad he is...not noticing the devious smile on Duncan's face as he opened his hand, revealing 30 bucks.

"You got a lot to learn about being sneaky..._"New Duncan."_ Duncan chuckled.

**A/N: And that ends the oneshot. Again, this idea just came to me out of nowhere so hopefully it wasn't that bad. I bet you all were expecting a brutal beatdown to happen but that would be too easy. Hopefully you enjoyed the story though. Plus, I'm going to be writing a collab story with my friend Cherry(Galactic Red Beauty) and we're hoping to start on it next week. It will be a multi-chapter fic so I'm pretty excited for it. Until then! **


End file.
